Luck of the irish And canadian
by Mrs.OneDirection5
Summary: Niall Horan, Member of world famous boy band One Direction meets someone special on a train. Same with Harry Styles. Same with Liam Payne. But it's not Danielle ... SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES JUST READ IF YOU LIKE ONE DIRECTION
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My names Charlotte. I'm Your average 17 year old girl. I'm on the shy, quiet side, do well in my academics and I have a (secret) obsession with One Direction! I have a huge soft spot for the irish one Niall. Anyway, the reason I brought up one direction is that I'm going to a concert then a signing afterwards! I'm going with my best friend Laken. She's an energetic, Bubbly, Happy, all around awesome person! Why she's best friends with me I don't know. But I don't take it for granted! Every girl in the 12th grade in like, in love with her! Okay I got to go to sleep, 1D is tomorrow!

"OMG CHAR! I AM SO FREAKING EXICTED! I- I MEAN WE, GET TO MEET ONE FREAKING DIRECTION!"Screamed Laken on the way to school

"Woah, Lakey calm down! Their not even going to remember us when we go home, This is their job. To sing , then sign stuff. We are not going to become best friends with the boys." I calmly replied. Sometimes she got overly excited. "Well, Yeah… but we get to see them live, then say hi and perhaps give them a hug or something like that… Or maybe pounce on Harry and kiss the crap out of him!" Laken replied "Wow, you really love him, don't you?" "Explain you and Nialler then!" Laken Joked "That's different, He's perfect!" I retorted "Whatever, Let's just continue our perverted fantasy's!" Laken practically screamed "Woah, You and that boy…" By that time we were both doubled up over laughing. "OH SHIT!" I screamed. I never screamed so Laken shot up from the ground. "Holy crap, what is it?" Laken said worried. "Maths starts in 7 minutes and we're 10 minutes walking distance away!" "WELL RUN LIKE THE WIND!" She shrieked laughing her butt off "

"Well,okay then!"

After the school day was over we got on the bus and headed to the concert. What happened there was a completely unexpected thing.

SORRY GUYS IT SUCKS BUT ITS JUST THE BEGINNING DON'T WORRY… IT'LL GET BETTER! (Its probably going to go up to 30 chapters)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god… YOU GOT US FIRST CLASS SEATS?!" Laken was beyond herself with excitement. "Well, yeah! The concert is in 5 days, the signing is in 6 and we'll be on this this train for a long time! 3 nights, 4days! Its in Florida and we're in Ontario!"I whispered-shouted. There was a curly haired person asleep in the bunker next to us. We could kinda see because the side door was cracked. There from what I could see (I wore glasses and they were off) that there were about 5 or 6 boys from 18-21 in there. They looked kinda familiar so I put on my glasses and took a quick look. When I saw some familiar sloped hair "Oh. My. God. Laken?" "Yeah Char-Char?" "One direction is next door."

"WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" Laken shouted. Ahh a Laken Smith in her natural habitat… "Nope, go see for yourself!" I said, Still shocked at what was a few yards away. "Oh my god, You're telling the truth! Nialler and Zayn are tossing around a football, Liam is texting, Louis's checking twitter, Josh is playing Something on his Gameboy and Harry's sleeping!" Wow, She was observant! "Do I ever lie Lakey?" I asked kind of offended "Well… there was that one time in second grade…" She slowly said with a cheeky grin. "Oh god no…" I sighed. In second grade I liked a boy named Trent and Trent liked Laken, But Laken loved Henry. So, I said to Trent 'Laken thinks you have serious cooties and you're a fat ugly slob… But I like you!'He cried after that and eventually he liked me too. I know 2nd grade drama, We had a weird elementary… "Anyway Char, I have a good plan. We wait until all the boys are sleeping then we leave a note that says 'This train need's you to move to 359 until we get rid of a fruit fly infestation!"

"I hate to say it Lakey but lets do it!" We worked hard on typing it up perfectly and putting the train logo on it. By the time we were done, They were all asleep, so we slipped in. Niall looked like an angel while he slept."Pstt, Char, Stop looking at Niall and come back before we get caught!" Laken whispered. Wow that was the first time she ever whispered in front of me. And I've known her since 1st grade! "k" I whispered back. We slipped into bed and waited for the arrival.

NIALLS POV

I woke up to see everybody still sleeping. Me, Harry, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Josh… Of course Liam and Josh were snoring. I think Paul was bunking with Simon next to us in 361. I saw a bright pink note in the middle of the sugary snacks table. About a 1/4 for Louis half for me, Then ¼ for everybody else . I picked up the note and read it , it said that we had to bunk with 359. Why not 361? We booked those together! Well better not argue or I could see us in the tabloids now. Headlined "NIALL HORAN FROM ONE DIRECTION HAS ANGGER ISSUES!" Might as well wake the boys up. Liam, Zayn and Josh were easy, when it came to Louis and Harry… They're waking up challenged. "HARRY, LOUIS GETCHA ASSES OUT OF BED YA CUNTS!" I yelled as I shook them. After about 20 tries, both were out of bed. "Okay, So we need to bunk with 359 because we have a fruit fly infestation. They said pack about 3 nights worth of stuff." I explained "Wait Niall that's our entire stay on this train!" Explained Harry "Well listen to Niall he knows what the train said!" Scowled Liam, The voice of reason. The rest of us were practically 6 year olds. "FINE" Harry replied.

In an Hour and a half , we were packed and ready to let the awkwardness begin. I knocked on the door and 2 girls about our age answered "Can we help you?" The first Girl said. She was absolutely stunning. She had flowing dark brown hair and piercingly blue eyes. She was average height and weight and had white teeth and was pretty and tan. "Uh yeah, We have some sort of infestation at our cabin and they told us to bunk with you guys." Explained Josh

"Oh yeah! Charlotte and I got something about that, we have like 10 beds in here so make yourself comfortable. Oh and I'm Laken" She said. I saw Harry giving her a look. Man, Charlotte. What a beautiful name. "Okay, thanks by the way I'm Niall this is Harry an-" Laken cut me off "We know who you are. OMG THAT SOUNDED STALKER! I'm sooo sorry! We meant like we're One direction fans!" Laken was pretty too. She had straight blond hair and green eyes. She was pretty tall and she had glasses kinda like Lou's. Some people call them hipster glasses but that's a rude way to say it. Charlotte whispered something in Lakens ear and laken looked over to me. Then Laken started whispering and Charlotte turned to look at Harry. Oh no did Laken like me and Charlotte liked Harry . I hated doing it but I easedropped. I heard Laken say "You love Niall!" In a childish way. She was a lot like Louis. Then I heard Charlotte say "Well He's the definition of perfect! And I'm not saying it because he's hot, Or because he famous, If he had a car accident of a face and was a nobody, I would still love him with all my heart! Now he's here and I couldn't have a happier moment in my life! I'm happier than when we got front row tickets, Happier than when I found out I was getting a baby sister, I'm happier than I've ever been. But it doesn't matter because he can have any girl in the world and you think He'll choose me?! 0.000001% chance!" Charlotte Whispered. The 0.000001% part was full talk, but the boys didn't notice they were busy getting ready.

I hate when girls think they're ugly. It's so annoying. I'm going to prove her wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

But how? I couldn't believe that I just heard her say that. I need to finish unpacking. My thought's were interrupted by Zayn "Anything wrong, mate?" "Nah, I'm fine." "Are you sure? You seem in a slump." "ZAYN SHUT UP I'M FINE" Woah… Where did that come from? "Um, okay… just come to me if your feeling down." Okay Niall, just calm down. She likes you, you like her nothing can stand your way.

LIAMS POV

Stunning, Beautiful, A gift to this earth. Wait, what was I saying? Niall has this one. I have Danielle. But she's nothing like Charlotte! Hold on. I need to gather my thoughts. Niall likes her, I like her, Niall is single, I'm not. Cmon Liam give Niall this! He's your best mate! Just make sure that Niall honestly loves her as much as you. "Hey Nialler?" I said "What up?'' Niall replied "Can I… Talk to you?" "Sure Li" He was always so happy I don't know how he does it! "So Liam what do you want to talk about?" I mouthed 'private' He nodded and we headed into the hall "So, Niall you like that Charlotte girl, right?" " Yeah, I was actually thinking of writing a song for her. I overheard her say she loved me. But not for my fame or my face." I think my heart broke, Then and there. "Well, Um actually… Great! You could sing it at the concert! Laken told me they're going!" I tried to hide the pain in me, But it was unbearable! Niall looked at me funny and then smiled his huge smile and said "Thanks Liam, Owe you one!" How about your girlfriend? Oh my god just… You cant like her! Or can I like her and just not go out with her?

NIALLS POV

I need to get started on that song! What was I going to write about? Her blue eyes, Her glasses she hated to wear, Her smile, Her hair and of course her personality! Okay, Lets get started!

5 HOURS LATER

IT'S DONE! FINALLY ! I should share it with Liam. "Hey, Liam! Hall!" He nodded and smiled weakly. Something was bothering him for sure. I'm guessing haters, I'll ask later! Once we were outside I said "Okay, Liam I need to share my song to make sure it's okay. Ready? Okay._  
I overheard some things_

_But I don't kiss and flee_

_Because I believe_

_In our chemistry_

_I love when you smile _

_But hate when you hide your teeth_

_I love the way your hair flows_

_With layers underneath_

_You're the definition of perfection_

_With a beautiful complexion_

_And I'd love you_

_Even if you hated me_

_But it's all in the personality_

_I don't care if you were ugly_

_You're totally not_

_I'd still see the beauty underneath_

_Your sparkling turquoise eyes_

_Which I know_

_For some reason you despise_

_I'm just surprised_

_You're aiming for me_

_Instead of Joshy or harry or Louis or Zayny and also Daddy_

_But I want You to know_

_How much I care_

_And how lovely_

_You are _

_Every strand of hair._

"Wow Niall… That was awesome!" I yelled. "Thanks!" Niall replied. The daddy part really got me. She didn't like me. She loved Niall. And who would love me. Then Niall said something "I'm gonna sing it tonight!" There was the pang in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh um… That's great Niall!" I said shakely. " Liam?" Niall looked confused "Uh, Yeah?" "What's wrong?" "Oh you know, One direction haters." I couldn't help that I can't lie "It never really seems to get to you though…" "Idk I guess it's just suddenly building up." "Okay Liam… I'm probably going to sing it in about a hour." "Okay, good luck!" Oh my god I feel like throwing up. As I walk into the room I run into Charlotte. "Oh hey Liam!" She said. She seemed excited about something. "Hey charlotte!" "Liam, It's okay we're friends you can call me Char." She said joyfully "Oh Liam! Have you seen Niall I need to tell him something." She seemed really nervous and happy. "Um, yeah what do you want to tell him?" I was pretty scared "Well, to be honest I have a huge crush on him… So, yeah!" And there it was! "Cool, He went off to the balcony-thingy next to 347." "Cool, Thanks Liam!" She then gave me a quick hug. I felt myself melt inside. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt like I was on a rollercoaster in that span of 2 seconds. She looked absotivley stunning. She wore a navy blue, lace, knee length sundress, matched with a pair of tan Rainbow sandals. She had her wavy hair down with a white bow on the side. I walked into the room to see zayn and josh playing Mario and harry and laken eating each others face. "Wow, You go Harry!" I joked. Harry and Laken instantly pulled apart. Wow I wish that was me and Char… Niall ran into the room with Charlotte. Oh my god I'm turning red. "Hey guys I just wanted to show Char something!" He then grabbed his guitar and started strumming away. Oh no. And here you'll see a victim of Niall stealing their

heart.

_I overheard some things_

_But I don't kiss and flee_

_Because I believe_

_In our chemistry_

_I love when you smile _

_But hate when you hide your teeth_

_I love the way your hair flows_

_With layers underneath_

_You're the definition of perfection_

_With a beautiful complexion_

_And I'd love you_

_Even if you hated me_

_But it's all in the personality_

_I don't care if you were ugly_

_You're totally not_

_I'd still see the beauty underneath_

_Your sparkling turquoise eyes_

_Which I know_

_For some reason you despise_

_I'm just surprised_

_You're aiming for me_

_Instead of Joshy or harry or Louis or Zayny and also Daddy_

_But I want You to know_

_How much I care_

_And how lovely_

_You are _

_Every strand of hair._

"Omg Niall! You're sooooo sweet!" The second their lips locked I felt tears coming on. I marched out of the room not caring where I went. Josh came running after me. "LIAM WAIT UP!" I don't care how sweet and adviceful Josh is. I needed to be away from everybody. I started running around every fucking direction. I suddenly ended up in our old room. Wait, Where's the cleaning crap? Where are the fruit flies? Oh my god… LAKEN! I knew I heard something about a fake note that Laken wrote! Whatever… I'm not going to tell the boys. I went back to the room to see everybody looking worried and crying. "What the fuck is this crap?" I asked, My voice cracking from the anger. "Danielle's … In the hospital. With cancer." Louis answered still crying. Holy crap. "Is she going to live?" I asked my eyes flooded " Um… Sorry I have to say it… No." Harry answered. And that's when I lost it.


End file.
